


Stimulate Me

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [26]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Marvin (Falsettos), Butt Plugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Top Whizzer Brown, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: They were halfway through lunch when the butt plug buzzed to life for the first time.__________Requested by an anon on Tumblr: "i kinda want to see something more public like in the story where marvin's making whizzer cum at the dinner table, but like out in public where it's more of a risk"; another anon also suggested vibrating butt plugs.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Stimulate Me

They were halfway through lunch when the butt plug buzzed to life for the first time. Marvin nearly choked on his sandwich, the feeling was so unexpected, but he adjusted quickly, and the moment he’d finally gotten used to it, it ceased. Whizzer was sitting across from him, hand tucked surreptitiously in his pocket, eating as though everything were normal, as though he hadn’t just remotely stimulated Marvin in the middle of a crowded diner patio.

Marvin couldn’t eat when it was on, so Whizzer eventually turned it off, and they finished their lunch without further appearances from the vibrating butt plug Marvin currently had lodged deep in his ass. 

Marvin was about to pay the bill at the front counter when Whizzer turned it on again, full blast, it felt like, because it was sending pleasure-filled shockwaves through his body, one after the other, again and again.

“Fucking hell!”

“You okay, sir?” the young man asked, hand drifting toward the telephone, presumably in case Marvin was having a heart attack and needed an ambulance. 

“Fuck, shit, shit—” He took several deep breaths. “Yes,” he managed. “Sorry. Whizzer— you pay.”

He practically threw his wallet at Whizzer and fled the diner. He knelt down on the pavement in the alley behind it, trying to get into a position that wouldn’t stimulate him further, as Whizzer had yet to turn it off or at least turn the setting down, but it was damn near impossible to lessen the feeling. He had his head in his hands, eyes watering, trying to think of anything unrelated to the vibrating plug in his ass, when it stopped abruptly. Marvin fell forward onto the pavement in relief. 

He heard footsteps approaching—Whizzer’s, he could tell—and then he was pulled to his feet. He fell into Whizzer and pushed his forehead into Whizzer’s chest. 

“Oh my god, Whizzer. It’s awful.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No, no, of course not. Fuck. Just—why do you have to turn it on when I’m in the middle of talking to someone?”

“It’s punchier.”

“It’s humiliating, Whizzer!”

“You could take that thing out right now if you wanted.” Whizzer lifted Marvin’s chin to look him in the eyes. “You could go into that dingy diner bathroom and pull it out and call it a day. But you don’t really want to, do you?”

Marvin groaned and thumped his head against Whizzer’s chest, refusing to either confirm or deny what Whizzer said. He knew what Whizzer said was right. He just didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of confirming it. Although… silence was probably just as telling.

“Just… give me a break? For fifteen minutes, maybe?”

“No promises.”

“Come on, Whizzer.”

“Fine. Fifteen minutes. Beyond that… I can do whatever I want?”

“Yes.”

“Great. Kiss on it?”

“What?”

“Kiss on it. Like ‘shake on it,’ but kissing.”

“What the hell are you on about?”

“I’m trying to get you to kiss me. Never mind.”

“Oh, for god’s sake… come here.”

Marvin pulled Whizzer in for a kiss. Whizzer’s hands roamed a little more than was perhaps appropriate for a public setting, but seeing as there was no one in the alley with them, Marvin didn’t really mind that Whizzer was getting more handsy than usual.

After finally tearing themselves away from each other, they left the alley to go get a little clothes shopping done; Whizzer was on the hunt for a new pair of jeans, and to make matters worse for Marvin, even though Whizzer kept to, and then gone beyond, his promise and hadn’t turned the plug on for nearly forty minutes now (Marvin was starting to get tense, not knowing when it was going to switch on again, but knowing it had to be soon), Whizzer modeled all the jeans for Marvin and had him rate them on a scale from one to five, one being “you look straight,” and five being “I want to rip them off right here and fuck you till you forget your name,” with two, three, and four falling somewhere in the middle. The categories’ names were created by Whizzer, of course, designed to sexually frustrate Marvin whenever they happened to go shopping together. It was surprisingly effective in getting Marvin worked up whenever Whizzer needed new clothes. Well… “needed” was perhaps a misleading word; Whizzer had plenty of clothes. He just wanted new ones.

Whizzer was slowly turning in a circle in a pair of jeans that Marvin had rated a four when it happened. It was probably the lowest setting—barely noticeable at first—but it caught Marvin off guard, as he had completely forgotten he was wearing a butt plug in the first place, so he nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise. Whizzer smirked. It wasn’t all that bad, actually, and Whizzer kept it going for quite a while on that lowest setting; it was a pleasant sensation, not too overwhelming, and very, very nice. Whizzer kept it going as they checked out and went back to the car to stow the bag in the trunk, and it was really starting to turn Marvin on now; there was a thrumming of desire beneath his skin that wouldn’t go away, and every touch—Whizzer’s arm brushing his, Whizzer’s hand lightly tapping his shoulder to get his attention—was just increasing that intense, growing feeling of need. 

Whizzer eventually turned the plug off, after almost fifteen agonizing minutes of it being constantly on, but the deep, aching feeling remained. They were walking toward a hardware store when Whizzer turned it back on (after only giving Marvin a five-minute reprieve), and this time it was on a much higher setting; after being half-hard for a while because of the earlier, lower setting, this sudden, intense vibrating catapulted Marvin into absolute desperation. He was hard, horny, and desperate. He tolerated about two minutes of it before he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, Whizzer, I can’t—” He grabbed Whizzer’s arm and yanked him along. “Turn that fucking thing off,” he snapped, shoving his hand into Whizzer’s pocket and grabbing the remote. Craving relief and feeling a desperate need for release, he switched it off and, for good measure, removed the batteries. Whizzer grinned. 

“That good, huh? Where are we going?”

“Somewhere you can fuck me already.”

“Marv, the car’s back that way.”

“We’re not going home. Home’s too far away. Fuck.” He spotted a building a little ways away. “Bathroom.”

Marvin dragged Whizzer into the bathroom and pretended to wash his hands until the man in there had finally left. He shoved Whizzer into the handicapped stall.

“I hope you can get hard fast because if not, I’m just going to fuck myself with this thing.”

Whizzer flipped Marvin around and Marvin gripped the handicapped handlebars and leaned forward, his head on his arms. Whizzer pulled him backwards until his ass was flush against his hips.

“Help me out a little.”

Marvin pushed into him and rotated his hips, putting more pressure on the plug. His eyes watered. Whizzer reached around Marvin, unzipped his pants, and slid a hand in. Marvin let out a little noise as Whizzer’s hand curled around his cock. He was torn between wanting to push forward into Whizzer’s hand and needing to push back against Whizzer. 

“Are you hard yet? _Jesus!_ ” he added involuntarily, as Whizzer twisted his hand and tightened his grip expertly.

“Getting there, I’m getting there, I’m almost—” He let out a noise that was half groan, half laugh as Marvin pushed back against him more insistently and whined impatiently. “Yeah. And the noises you make are helping a lot.” 

A couple minutes later, Whizzer angled his hips away from Marvin’s ass and Marvin was frustrated, but only for a moment, because he heard Whizzer’s zip and the rustle of fabric, and then Whizzer’s cock was pressing up against his ass. And now Marvin, the desperate one, the one who was _this_ close to begging for it, was overdressed.

He yanked his pants down to his knees and pressed his hand to the plug roughly. He hissed. “ _Ah_ , Jesus.”

He felt Whizzer’s hand slide up the curve of his ass and knead gently with his knuckles. Marvin let his hand drop away, hoping Whizzer would take the hint and touch the plug himself, but Whizzer was taking his own sweet, torturous time. Whizzer touched it… eventually. He brushed his fingers over it and applied a little pressure—just the slight press of his fingers to the base, but it made Marvin whine all the same.

“Whizzer…”

“I’m gonna pull it out now, hon.”

“God, yes. Please do.”

Whizzer got a good grip and slowly tugged on it. It started to slide out. As always, it got to the point where it resisted, and Whizzer had to pull a little harder... and then Marvin felt it pop out and he dropped his head, feeling very empty and very, _very_ desperate. He gripped the rail. 

“Come on, come on, Whizzer, come on, come _on_ —”

Unable to wait for Whizzer any longer, and despite hearing Whizzer uncap the lube he kept in the inside pocket of his jacket, he shoved his fingers in his mouth and then slid a couple fingers inside himself, the cleanliness of both his fingers and the bathroom be damned. 

“What was the point of having me get hard if you were just going to take care of yourself?” Whizzer said quietly, leaning forward just enough to speak directly in Marvin’s ear—a low, sultry rumble that had Marvin lightheaded. 

“You’re taking too long,” Marvin gasped, and Whizzer pulled his hand away.

“Let me take care of you.”

“Please.” 

Whizzer pressed against him and there was that sweet moment where Marvin was sure Whizzer’s cock wouldn’t fit, but then it breached and Whizzer pushed in and Marvin really hoped there was no one in the bathroom at that moment, for his choked moan echoed terribly loudly around the small tiled room.

Whizzer clapped a hand over his mouth. 

“Shh,” he breathed. “Gotta keep it in right now, hon. You know the drill.”

Marvin nodded and Whizzer tentatively removed his hand from Marvin’s face. 

“‘The drill…’ ‘You know the drill…’ Drill me, Whizzer, come _on_.”

“Shh.”

It was so much easier for Marvin to stay quiet when he was fucking Whizzer; similarly, it was easier for Whizzer to keep quiet when he was fucking Marvin. Maybe they should have just rubbed one out together and been done with it. Ah well. It was too late to change their minds now; Whizzer was thrusting vigorously and Marvin was leaned forward, biting down on his forearm, trying to keep from groaning too loudly as Whizzer’s cock drilled directly into his prostate again and again. But it was _so good._ He just wanted to come. Sometimes he and Whizzer would take their time and draw it out and let sex _last_ , but other times, if one or both of them just needed release, they’d get it done as quickly as possible and just move on with their day. Today was one of those days, at least for Marvin. 

Marvin had an incredibly high sex drive compared to Whizzer, which was definitely a feat, seeing as Whizzer’s was already higher than most people’s in the first place. But Marvin was nearly always on his way to being half hard, and there were times when Whizzer wasn’t really interested and Marvin was, so Marvin would either just wait until Whizzer was ready or take care of himself in the bathroom. 

Whizzer suddenly thrust in all the way—to the hilt—and held Marvin still, his hand coming to rest over his mouth again. It took Marvin a moment to realize why, once the thick, lustful fog in his brain had cleared slightly. The bathroom door had opened and someone had gone into a stall next to them.

“I’ll keep going,” Whizzer breathed, “but only if you swear not to make any noise at all.”

Marvin nodded frantically, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stay completely silent but agreeing because he felt close to coming and that’s all he really wanted just then. 

Whizzer kept his hand on Marvin’s mouth—he didn’t trust him to keep his promise, clearly—and thrust shallowly. Marvin tried to stifle his whimpers as best he could. He knew he was probably drooling all over Whizzer’s hand, and as Whizzer picked up his pace again, but still going slowly enough so that the sound of flesh slapping against flesh was hopefully not very noticeable, Marvin bit down on his lips, trying desperately to keep the noises sealed behind his lips. They still made themselves known, however, and he was making a series of quiet, involuntary noises in the back of his throat, as much as he tried to contain them. 

Whizzer moved a free hand to cup Marvin’s balls and roll them around in his hand, and Marvin knew he was going to come before he began to feel it building. Whenever Whizzer touched him there, no matter what they were doing, he would come in less than a minute. This time was no different. Whizzer gave his balls a gentle squeeze and Marvin came, his knees almost giving out, his labored breathing, coupled with his small whines, making it just as obvious what had just happened to anybody listening as if he were moaning. He always felt more satisfied when he was allowed to be as loud as he wanted, so when Whizzer finally came and pulled out, that needy feeling was only temporarily sated. It came back quickly, and by the time Whizzer had wiped himself down and pulled up his pants, Marvin felt the persistent, gnawing feeling return. It hadn’t been good enough and he needed _more_. The footsteps went to the door, pulled it open with a squeak, and left. As soon as the door swung shut, Marvin let out a frustrated, choked noise.

“Oh god,” he gasped, head hanging forward, the floor swaying in front of his eyes. “I need it again. Whizzer…” 

Whizzer didn’t answer. He went to the sink—thank god it was one of those that had a sink _inside_ the stall—and washed his hands. Well, Marvin couldn’t see so he only thought Whizzer washed his hands until Whizzer was back, spreading his cheeks and then nudging the slippery plug back inside. He must have washed it and lubed it up again. Whizzer pressed and it finally popped into place and Marvin let out a little pained noise.

“Sorry, hon,” Whizzer said, running his hands up and down Marvin’s ass gently. “I can’t get hard again for a while. This’ll have to do for now. I put the batteries back in the remote. Think you could come on it?”

Marvin sighed, an overly dramatic “yes, fine, I’ll try,” and Whizzer laughed, patted his ass lightly, and pulled his pants up for him. Marvin turned, buttoned and zipped up, and wrapped his arms around Whizzer’s waist, his legs wobbling a bit. Whizzer kissed his forehead.

“This place’s disgusting,” Whizzer mumbled against Marvin’s forehead. “You couldn’t have chosen a cleaner public bathroom?”

Marvin huffed and said, “All public bathrooms are disgusting. Get over it. I needed it.”

Whizzer laughed and gently pulled Marvin’s arms off him. “Okay. We have things to do. Go wash your hands.” Whizzer led Marvin out of the bathroom a few minutes later. “Really nice detour, not complaining, but we still haven’t gotten a birthday present for Cordelia or a new lamp to replace the one we broke yesterday. You still up for doing that or do you want to go home?”

“Still up,” Marvin said, and he was talking about more than just the shopping.

Whizzer managed a well-timed, discreet smack to Marvin’s ass, which made him suck in a quick breath.

“Stop it,” Marvin warned lowly. 

“What?” Whizzer asked, all innocence.

Marvin narrowed his eyes at Whizzer and stalked off toward the furniture store they had been heading toward when he had dragged them off to the bathroom. He half expected Whizzer to turn the butt plug on, and he waited, tense, but nothing happened, and Whizzer just followed him into the store placidly.

It took them about twenty minutes to find the lighting aisle, since they kept getting distracted by other things they thought might be nice to add to their apartment. Once they’d found the lamps, it didn’t take long before they were bickering about the lamp they wanted—Marvin wanted a chrome-accented one like the one they’d broken, while Whizzer was insisting on bronze—and Marvin was halfway through a well thought out rebuke when the plug burst to life, on one of the highest settings, and Marvin collapsed to his knees with a protracted groan, trying not to moan outright in the middle of a hardware store, pain and pleasure intermingling. 

“Are you alright?”

The vibrations stopped abruptly. A woman had come running from the other end of the aisle; probably because she had just seen him drop to the floor, and Marvin’s chest heaved for a couple minutes as he tried to regain his breath. 

“Yes,” he said finally, voice hoarse, though everything about him at that moment surely gave him away—the groan that had surely sounded more pleasurable than painful, the red bloom on his cheeks, the heavy breathing. The vibrations had ceased but his cock was swelling and he couldn’t stop it, not while the plug was still there, filling him, pressing on all the right parts of him. Whizzer had timed it perfectly to cut him off.

“Are you sure?” she asked, and she still sounded concerned. Maybe she hadn’t guessed what was wrong with him.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” he said, casting his gaze around frantically. _Where the hell had Whizzer gone?_ He used the shelves next to him to push himself to his feet, hoping the growing issue in the front of his pants wasn’t too noticeable. He rubbed the back of his neck, willing his cock to behave. 

“Did you hit your head? It looked like you hit your head.”

“No, really, I’m fine,” Marvin said, gritting his teeth and wishing she would just leave him alone.

“Marvin!”

And there he was—Whizzer—looking for all the world like he’d just lost Marvin in the wrong aisle and was happy to find him again.

“I went ahead and got the bronze one,” he said, before pretending to notice the woman standing next to them. “Oh. Hello.”

“He fell. I was just checking to make sure he was alright.”

“Thank you. He’s probably fine.”

“Are you sure? He looked like he hit his head and…”

The woman kept talking, but Marvin couldn’t think of anything but the pulsing buzz that had just begun again. Of course. Whizzer’s hand had been in his pocket the entire time. Marvin realized he should have walked away as soon as Whizzer came back, but thank god it wasn’t on the highest setting anymore. The buzz was pulsating and persistent, and he shifted on his feet and the plug was suddenly in the perfect spot. He gasped, without meaning to be so loud about it, and gripped the shelf, white-knuckled. Both the woman and Whizzer looked at him, Whizzer the perfect picture of faux innocence.

He couldn’t move. He stood there while Whizzer reassured the woman he was, in fact, just fine, and turned it up one more setting… and he felt his orgasm explode from within him and rush outward, making his toes curl and his scalp tingle. He nearly went to his knees again, but didn’t want to give the woman any reason to stick around, so he just launched himself at Whizzer, both to hide his face and get some friction on the front of his pants to help him through. He muffled his moans in Whizzer’s shirt, hoping they sounded like groans of discomfort to anyone listening, but knowing they probably didn’t, and he heard footsteps walking away and turned his head just enough to see the woman glance back at the two of them, her face flaming, and Marvin knew she knew what had just happened.

Whizzer held him up and discreetly ground his hips against him, though it was painful now, more than anything.

“Jesus, Whizzer. Jesus. Did you have to do that?”

“Sorry, my love. Couldn’t help it.”

“Enough with the ‘my love’ bullshit. You only say that when you’ve done something you know was unnecessary and just meant to humiliate me.”

“Did you like it?”

Marvin’s jaw tightened. “Yes.”

“Alright, then.” He was grinning.

“Bathroom. Now. Come on,” Marvin said, and like earlier, he tugged Whizzer after him to the bathroom.

“Marvin… I’m not fucking you again.”

“I don’t want you to. Jesus. It’s too much. I need it out. What? Did you expect me to drop my pants and pull the damn plug out of my ass in the middle of the aisle?”

“Oh. Right.”

“Yeah. _Oh._ ”

The bathroom at the back of the store was just a single occupancy bathroom, and they went in together. Marvin undid his pants, pushed them down, and gingerly pulled the plug out. It was still slippery from both lube and Whizzer’s come from earlier, so it slid out fairly easily. Whizzer, ever the gentleman, washed it off and helped clean Marvin up as much as was possible in a public bathroom.

“Agh, this is awful,” Marvin said. The come in his underwear was already drying and starting to crust over, almost as though he’d poured Elmer’s glue out, rubbed it into the fabric a bit, and left it to dry.

“You’re the one who insisted on wearing the plug today. You’re also the one who handed me the remote and said ‘have at it.’ So however you look at it, it’s your fault.”  
Marvin sent him a scathing look before it smoothed over. “You know, that’s the first time I’ve come in front of a woman since…”  
Whizzer laughed suddenly, loudly, and it reverberated around the small space. “Since?”

“Well.” Marvin cleared his throat. “Not sure if I ever actually… came in front of a woman before.”

Whizzer furrowed his brow. “But Trina got pregnant.”

“It’s possible. Without actually coming, I’m pretty sure. I honest-to-god don’t think I ever actually came when I was with Trina. Only by myself. Afterwards, usually. She’d finish, then she’d go to the bathroom and I’d either not be interested in finishing or I’d come quickly into a tissue or something.” Marvin shrugged. “That’s a lot of information you probably didn’t want to know.”  


Whizzer slid his arm around Marvin’s waist and kissed his temple. “What did you think about when you were having sex with her that kept you hard long enough for it to even happen?”

“At first… just guys I’d passed on the street or seen on the subway. Guys who got a little too close and brushed up against me. And then it was the men I’d found in bars, once I started doing that. And, of course, later… you.”

“I’m flattered.”

Marvin pulled his pants back up, having given up on getting the come out. He’d have to suffer until he got home. Whizzer patted his hip lightly and Marvin turned into his side and offered his lips up to be kissed. Whizzer obliged. His lips were soft and pillowy. 

“You still have energy to get Cordelia a birthday present or are you too worn out now?”

“Mmm, too worn out,” Marvin said, and it was true. His limbs felt like lead and a wave of sleepiness had just hit him. Two orgasms in the space of an hour was enough to wear anybody out.

Whizzer laughed. “And when Cordelia asks why she’s getting a belated birthday present from us, I’m going to tell her you were so desperate for it that you pulled me into two public bathrooms and came in front of a stranger, and that’s why you were too tired to continue shopping.”

“Don’t you dare,” Marvin said, though he knew Whizzer wouldn’t say exactly that—he’d just insinuate and leave it up to interpretation. Either way, Marvin knew he’d be getting laughed at at some point in the next twenty-four hours. “Not my fault for waiting until the last moment to go look for a gift.”

“Let’s get you home,” Whizzer said. “Clean up, take a bath, take a nap, maybe get another round in if you’re up for it. You’re getting me going again now.”

Marvin laughed into Whizzer’s shoulder. “Please. All of that. Though I’m not sure if I’ll be up for much.”

“Whatever you’re up for is good enough for me. Come on, let’s go. And let’s hope we don’t run into that woman on the way out,” Whizzer added as he opened the door. “You did a good job holding it together there for a while, but the way you were moaning into my chest… I think people three aisles over probably heard you.”

Marvin’s stomach flip-flopped. He’d never been one to get much enjoyment out of the risk of public sex until Whizzer came along and coaxed him into more adventurous, riskier things, one after another—they’d started with Whizzer covertly grinding against him on the subway, the rock and jolting movements of the subway cars making it very easy to hide what they were doing (Whizzer had been very good at stifling moans in Marvin’s shoulder), and then they’d moved on to butt plugs, which were also discreet and hardly noticeable, and they’d slowly progressed from there, as Marvin felt more and more comfortable, to handjobs and blowjobs and then full-on sex. And though most of what they did occurred in public bathrooms to reduce their risk of being caught, they had been bold enough to have sex in the bushes in the Ramble in Central Park once and had narrowly escaped getting caught. So from then on, they kept mainly to public bathrooms. Marvin coming in the middle of the aisle at a hardware store? That had not been planned or expected, but Marvin was thrilled, in a way, to have been so helpless in the face of orgasm. 

He slipped his hand into Whizzer’s as they walked out of the store and to the car. Apparently, while Marvin had been on his knees on the floor and trying to ward off that poor, concerned woman, Whizzer had bought the lamp Marvin didn’t like and put it in the car before returning to rescue him and, accidentally, make him come.

Marvin dozed off on the ride home, and Whizzer had to shake him awake so they could go in. They got in the bath together, and Whizzer, instead of waiting until after, rocked gently against him until he came, Marvin’s hand in Whizzer’s hair and his lips on Whizzer’s neck. They lay in the bath together for a long time, Marvin running his hands through Whizzer’s chest hair languidly, forgiving him for buying that godawful lamp, but making him promise that next time they went out shopping for home décor, no vibrating butt plugs would be involved, as they were too easy to weaponize and use as a handy distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me! @maybeeatspaghetti on Tumblr  
> maybeeatspaghetti.tumblr.com


End file.
